An Ancient Gate
An Ancient Gate is a quest in Falskaar. This serves as the introduction to the mod and grants access to Falskaar. Objectives #Find the bandits Jalamar was talking about #Figure out what the lexicon does #Enter the portal Walkthrough After installing Falskaar, wait a few in-game hours: this gives the game time to make sure everything is in place. Travel to Riften after waiting some time. When entering for the first time, an old man can be seen chatting to a guard. Speak to him and he explains that he was walking past the Echo Deep Mine when he heard screaming coming from the door. Further discussion indicates he was trying to get help from the guards, but they refused due to the Civil War occurring. The Dragonborn then offers to explore the mine and find out what was going on. The quest will officially start from this point. The Echo Deep Mine can be found along the path towards Fallowstone Cave. Soon after entering, it is apparent that bandits have set up camp here and there are a large number of them. They can be tough for low level players so it is advised to be at least Level 20 before attempting to pass through. A follower can also assist in dealing with the tough bandits. Further into the mine, the Dragonborn will happen upon Mzubthand, a Dwemer Ruin buried deep underground. Exploring the mine will reveal a group of dead adventurers and an active Dwarven Centurion. Deal with the centurion and explore the body of the leader: he has a journal and a strange lexicon on his person. The journal indicates that he had come across it and deduced that it was for use within Mzubthand but he did not know what the portal was for. Place the lexicon on the receptable: this causes the portal to be activated. Step into it to exit into Falskaar. On the other side, Olvir is shouting for a citizen of Amber Creek: he offers to release the Dragonborn from behind the bars if he can help in finding Mecaius. After the bars are lowered, the quest ends. Bugs * Followers will not travel through the portal if they are not close enough to the Dragonborn when he enters. There is no fix for this. Just make sure that all followers are close by before you go through the portal. * Very rarely, it is possible for Jalamar to be found dead or missing from Riften. This does not break the quest however: just head to Echo Deep Mine and continue through there, as picking up the lexicon will start the quest. * Sometimes, Olvir won't talk to you at all. This makes the quest incompleteable, as the Dragonborn cannot move or interact with anything. Make sure you save the game before you go through the portal. Then you can try to go back to a previously saved game and try going through the portal again. Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Quests